DABDA in Tawog
by Daxe12
Summary: Follow 5 people through the seperate stages of grief as they work their way to finding one another. Will they find what they're looking for? Or will it just end in more pain? No OCs in this story sorry. P.S. Sorry if it's terrible I just got bored.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored. Bob says hi 0-0**

Stage 1: Gumball in Denial

Gumball couldn't believe what had just happened to him. Last day of middle school and he is rejected by the only one he ever loved. He couldn't bear it. Penny Fitzgerald, who obviously had a mutual feeling toward Gumball, had rejected his love and run off with someone else. Revenge was the first thing that came to mind. But he wasn't that cold. It was like that Jealousy crap he had dealt with three years earlier, but he didn't need a ghost to exorcise it from him. Instead he just lay in bed, wondering how he would get by that summer.

Passing by Penny and her boyfriend, Jacob, was hell for Gumball. He saw them at restaurants by the window. Walking through the park like he had once done with her. He decided he wasn't going to take it. He stayed in his room for days, only coming out to eat meals. He began to deny the fact that Penny really ever loved him, or if he had loved her. Darwin tried to cheer him up with some memories of their crazy misadventures, but to no avail. Those memories brought back others, too happy to ever believe in the state he was in now.

Anais tried to find a scientific way to solve his problem, but at age 7 she knew nothing about heartbreak. She decided to just leave it and let him go through it alone. His isolation became known to the whole town. Kids could be heard outside making up songs about his romantic grief. If Gumball ever looked out the window the whole neighborhood fell silent. But after two weeks, he was sick of it.

"I am Gumball Tristopher Watterson damn it, and I'm going to feel alive even if it FREAKING KILLS ME!"

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Gumball got ready for the day. He and Darwin took his confidence to the mall. They got new clothes, though for Darwin it was just shoes. They played in the arcade and beat their highscore three times on the same game. But even with his happiness, Gumball did have some pain. He saw Penny so much that it was as if she was rubbing it in his face. He thought they could play a sport to get away from them, but of course Jacob was too athletic to pass up an opportunity. By God, how is that even possible?! He's a walnut! Darwin couldn't think of anything, as every place he could think of had a chance of seeing Penny and Jacob there.

Two years later, Penny and Gumball hadn't talked at all. Gumball fell back into isolation. The only ones who had loved him now were his family. But he had been able to grow a friendship with Tobias, as both of their dreams with Penny had been crushed. Tobias actually had her under his spell for a couple months, but that was years ago. Tobias was now the only one who Gumball answered to outside his family. One day Tobias took him to another one of sister's parties. But-

"Shit!" Gumball said under his breath.

"What's up?" Tobias asked him.

"Look who's here."

Tobias repeated the word, "Shit!"; Penny was here. And of course, Jacob was with her. Gumball just scowled a bit, while Tobias was almost bursting with a mixture of sadness and anger. "Sis! Why are THEY here?!" He yelled to his sister.

"I'm wondering why the hell you people ever stopped talking! For God's sake Tobias quit the grudge!" Rachel shouted back. She was so loud everyone turned to them.

"Oh son of a bitch." Gumball mumbled. Of course Penny and Jacob walked over

"What's the matter?" Penny asked in her normal sweet voice. She didn't seem to even want to notice Gumball.

"Never mind it. Just go back to what you were doing." Rachel said.

"Alright..." Penny said, obviously concerned as to what they were shouting about.

"There must be no girl I have ever known that would like me by now." Gumball said with a heavy heart.

"Don't say that bro! I'm sure somebody does!" Tobias said, trying to cheer him up. "Think of all the single ladies! Masami, Teri, maybe even Jamie!"

"But there was one other girl... who was she?"

"Oh yeah. What was her name?...Ah! Carrie!"

Gumball looked up. He stood up straight and began to walk out, a smile on his face.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. Again this idea just kinda came to me when I waa bored. I am at a writer's block on what the next chapter should be for both this and my other story. This has 6 chapters following DABDA and then a final chapyer on it's own. Seeya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am realizing I like this story so I am going to continue it. Hope you like!**

Chapter 2: Tobias in Anger

Tobias was throwing darts in his room. He threw with such force the sound echoed throughout the house. He was angry. Penny had just left him after three months, no doubt so she could be with Gumball. The little twerp had been ripping Penny away from him for 2 years, but for some reason, he still couldn't build up the courage to ask her out. Although he was right about Gumball, he was terribly wrong about Penny. She never ended up getting together with the blue feline. In fact, she didn't even seem to flirt with him at all. It was strange.

And a few years later, he was still wrong. Horribly wrong. Now he was even angrier. "What the hell? So she leaves me, but leaves Gumball alone, and now she has a different boyfriend?! What is up with her?!" He said to himself. That summer was crappy enough having almost no friends to hang out with, but Penny and Jacob were EVERYWHERE. Eventually, Tobias found a newly confident but still somewhat miserable Gumball. They became good friends over the course of June. He even took Gumball to another one of his sister's parties!

At the party they talked for a while, took part in some of the games, and overall had some good fun.

"Man was I really such a pussy back then?" Tobias asked.

"To be honest, you kind of were." Gumball said, and they shared a laugh. But then Gumball saw something.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"Lok who's here." Gumball gestured to where he was looking.

"Shit." Tobias repeated. He stomped over to his sister. "Sis! What are THEY doing here?!"

"I'm wondering as to why the hell you ever stopped talking! For God's sake Tobias quit the grudge!" Rachel shouted so loud that everyone stopped and looked. Of course Penny and Jacob came over. (A/N: You know what happens.)

After that awkward moment, Tobias tried to cheer up Gumball by mentioning all the people he had a chance with. At the mention of Carrie, Gumball had walked away.

"That was weird." Tobias said to himself.

"Too bad Darwin isn't here to help clean up." Rachel said. "Where is the little fishy anyways?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was just sad for his bro." Tobias said.

"Yeah, that's probably it... just sad..." Rachel turned and went back to cleaning up. "Oh GROSS! Some idiot left their shirt here! And it's sweaty!"

Tobias and Gumball were both too tired to hang out the next day, so they stayed at home. Gumball was apparently looking through old school yearbooks. Tobias was reading a book, but stopped when he saw something gleam a little bit. "Well what do you know? Lover girl left her phone here." Tobias said as he picked it up. He didn't give a crap about Penny's belongings anymore, so he left her phone on the table. But of course, miss goody-two-shoes Rachel went and returned it 2 hours later. But not before Tobias gor Jacob's number.

"Excuse me Mr. Crane, but you have upset my friend pretty bad. Your girlfriend used to be crazy about him, and I used to be crazy about her. What you need to know is that I want answers, and I want to know just where the hell you came from." Jacob was struck by Tobias' words. He just stood, eyes open wide and mouth agape. It was as if they were in the same room but really they were at least by two miles apart.

"Uh..."

"What? Can't speak? That gives me the feeling that Gumball was better for her than you. He saved Penny from getting hit by her own father's car. What life saving act have you made for her?" Tobias had a slight smirk on his face, and Jacob could tell just from his words. That snapped him back.

"Look Tobias I have nothing against you but what the hell are you doing calling me out of nowhere just to say that I'm not good enough for her?! You couldn't keep her for 6 months, and your telling me how I should treqt her? Get off the phone you creep."

"A creep, am I? Well Mr. Crane I hardly find that appropriate. I rhink I know how to sort this out. 5 people, including you and me. Wednesday night, 7:00 at the school. Be there or I am going to kick your ass." Tobias hung up the phone. He lay down on his bed and relaxed. 'So this is what it feels like to take out your anger? Feels great.' He thought to himself. Jacob was sitting on his own bed, rubbing his temples and trying to think hard about what this was.

Wednesday night, 7:00 at the school. Be there or I'm going to kick your ass. 5 people...

It was true that Gumball was looking through old yearbooks. To find a girl he hadn't seen since junior high. And this particular girl happened to live close by. Darwin barged in and made Gumball jump. "Man don't scare me like that! At least knock!" He yelled at the fish.

"But wouldn't the sudden knock have scared you even more?"

"...shut up."

"What are you doing anyways? Is that your signature 'I'm thinking about a hot girl but I don't want anyone to notice,' look?"

"Oh get the hell out of my room." Gumball said jokingly.

"It's my room too." Darwin muttered. He left the room and thought about the possble people he could've been been thinking about. Not many results came up. He was already dating Rachel, so that was out. Gumball didn't really like anyone besides Penny. Jamie was a jerk. Tina is a friggin' dinosaur. Carmen- taken. Masami- spaztastic sociopath. Teri-insane neat freak. Molly- oh what the hell that's all of them! Darwin thought. Unless... of course! Her! Gumball you bad boy.

**End of chapter 2**

**I never update. That ends now. I will update one story probs about every week now so be prepared for my stories! Daxe out.**


End file.
